


Written In The Stars

by Andrea250



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Businessman Jung Yunho, Domestic Fluff, Love is in the Air, M/M, Romance, Teacher Shim Changmin, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, don't blame me for cavities, early morning confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea250/pseuds/Andrea250
Summary: Changmin felt him. In every way, it was always this weird 7th sense and Changmin could never explain the bond that tied him to this man.





	Written In The Stars

 

_**Song: Written In The Stars- by Wendy (Of Red Velvet) x John Legend** _

__

_**3rd Person's P.O.V:** _

He did not believe in love but Yunho proved multiple times over that Changmin is in love. It is odd feeling in his heart, it is a phenomenon that no one could explain... no logical reason.

Changmin felt a warmth that spread around his body, it is like being wrapped in a blanket on a cold winter night. He wanted to always feel that way, it is raw and real even if he can't voice his emotions... it is there.

He saw Yunho in a crowded room among many and their eyes connected, it was July when spark fly, they met in a cafe a secrete gem in Seoul that not many people knew. The young male wore sweatpants, a stylish black hoodie, and converse, and his long black locks hidden by a cap.

While the older male wore a suit, it looked to be fitted and tailor made, his hair black cut short  _ **(A/N: The Chance Of Love era)**_ and his shoes oxblood dress shoes. Changmin wondered what a man like him was doing in a bohemian poetry type cafe house.

Yunho caught him staring and Changmin couldn't look away from him, it felt impossible and all he could do is smile. The older male smiled and it was like sunshine, it is incredible.

That day felt like dejavu.

"Yunho, I love you." Changmin stared at the sleeping male.

He is the little spoon and he didn't mind being held by his husband at all. He didn't believe in love but Yunho made him believe in the wonders and possibilities of what love could be.

The moment they met it was over for the quiet and (likes to believe) rational male, it was not up for question cuz Yunho made him a believer with just his presence alone. Everything Changmin believed in was thrown out the window and he didn't question it.

"Thank you." Changmin pecked his lips with a kiss.

Yunho made Changmin feel safe and loved and nobody could ever make him feel sane or complete the way his hyung does.

"You have given me a life time of happiness to look forward too." He whispers too himself.

How did he do it? Yunho is someone that was not even human, the way he sees natural beauty and the evergreen glow of life, it is impossible.

Changmin snuggled closer to his love and he could never imagine being with anyone else.

All the other people he has been with could never amount to the man that holds him up like the stars and moon even further than that.

Changmin knew that one night stands and fuck buddies were just another warm body that is a moment, while Yunho gave him a life time of moments that could never compare.

He wants a life time.

In the good and bad, he only wants his bright eyed and sunshine smile like hyung, it would never be a question. He would laugh if someone asked him 'if you could back in time and change anything... would you?' He wouldn't.

He would move mountains and freeze over hell for Yunho and he would happily do it too. As long as he is by his hyung's side, it is the only place he would be and no one would never question the validity of his feelings or action.

The sincerity and love in his doe eyes is all the confirmation any would need.

"It is only you." It is mornings like this that make him grateful.

To be stuck in time for awhile and just look at Yunho and loves like a movie, it is in a compilation of laughter and tears and Changmin loved every moment. Cuz Yunho shared those times with him and he would never take that trust and love for granted.

Changmin ran his slim fingers down Yunho side in a soothing motion of circles and zig zags.

"You are my nirvana." Changmin professed in the silence of the gentle morning as sun light breaks through the little cracks of the blinds. Pink and white hues light up the dark room making him feel calm.

Since the beginning Changmin felt him. In every way, it was always this weird 7th sense and he could never explain the bond that tied him to this man.

Changmin could tell when Yunho was in the same room, when he is upset, in distress, happy, nervous, and other things. He could tell, it was like they were in synergy.

"You make me feel loved." He never bought into "soulmates" or "the one", it is complete crap to him and he thought his friends were crazy.

Love was an enigma to the young male. But the greatest lesson he learned from Yunho is too love and be loved in returned.

He never fully understood the concept of love or what it entailed. He learned at a young age from his mother that love is a shame and that it brought nothing good. He was taught to guard his heart and never give away his love freely, it would be his fault if he fell and ended up broken.

So he did as his mother instructed and kept his walls up and built a fortress that nobody could break down. He rather have lost than to love at all and he stood by his statements and convictions even if some believed he was misguided.

"I keep coming back and you always let me in." Changmin smiled brightly.

The way Yunho opened his heart to the young teacher made his heart leap. Yunho worked in marketing a cut throat business and Changmin understood how calculated his hyung is and that he doesn't mean to be cold at times.

Yunho was actually a teddy bear when it came too him and Changmin could feel the love that radiates like a heater from his lover. Not many people could see Yunho the way he gets to see him and the way he held the younger male's heart made him feel the opposite of his mother's cruel words.

He promised every day that he would be the person he needs to be and who Yunho could be proud to call his. But Yunho always made him feel enough and made sure that he never had to go looking for anyone else.

Yunho heart is his home.

"I love you too Minnie." Yunho pressed a loving kiss on his husband lips.

Yunho loved the way the sun light shined on Changmin light caramel skin and his short auburn hair shined. He noticed every little detail that made him fall in love with the young male.

Most importantly the way Changmin eyes showed himself like an open book and Yunho kept reading, beyond looks and strong exterior was a person Yunho wants to spend every second, of every day with.

Changmin felt love when he looked into the eyes of his guardian angel. He felt like a sap for thinking such things but his husband made him this way.

He felt his heart grow, a heart full of love is what Changmin felt and he could never ask for more.

_**-The End** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Lonely Night was too sad and I have been writing a lot of sad content lately... so here is a pick me up! I hope you all enjoyed this wonderful short read. Again, thank you all for the support and love!❤❤❤
> 
> This is pure love and fluff except for that one serious part of his mom but nonetheless this is just fluff which I did on my own... don't blame me for the cavities you get from this sickly sweet love of Homin!
> 
> Thank you my lovely readers I hope you are healthy and happy. Keep it weird everyone, love you all.
> 
> -AndreaXx


End file.
